The Feared Female Nephalem
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Watch after Tyrael gets berated by the Female Nephalem, Lyndon gets dragged away by her and Lorath continues to snicker behind his back. (one-shot)


_**Season 1: Female Nephalem | Arc 1: Feared**_

Hey guys! I was playing Diablo 3 and got bored in Adventure while doing a Bounty. Lorath said something along the lines about my female wizard getting no rest nor eating, so I took it to heart and wrote a short little one-shot. Hope you love it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diablo 3, that belongs to Blizzard Entertainment and any other company affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Setting:** Set a week after Malthael was killed.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *The Feared Female Nephalem* =-**

Lorath Nahr was of the Horadrim, created by the former Archangel of Justice, Tyrael, who was now the Archangel of Wisdom. Lorath was highly confused of their female Nephalem companion. She wasn't eating and had been working hard to save the world. But the world was already saved _twice_ by her. Need she work any harder?

Sure she came for the bounties of still-evils working against the tide of good, but that didn't allow for any slacking if she ever lost any energy. Six days, it took her to kill Diablo. And on the seventh, ironically, she killed the rogue Angel, Malthael, the Reaper of Souls and the former Archangel of Wisdom. Still, an entire week of a human constantly fighting, an inhuman human with inhuman capabilities...if that made any sense.

It had been a week since Malthael had been vanquished, and she still did not rest nor eat.

"I'm surprised," Lorath piped up as he saw her running back and forth, Lyndon in tow, between stash and war. Tyrael raised a curious brow in his direction. "She hasn't eaten or rested in two weeks, the first vanquishing _two_ foes that would surely end Sanctuary, yet here she is, still fighting like we're in a war with demons again."

"Now you know why demons _and_ angels fear the Nephalem," Tyrael said. The Nephalem had heard him, blushed while smiling at him, before running off back into battle.

"Why don't you convince her to have a rest?" Lorath suggested as she ran out, looking to Tyrael's slightly confused face.

"Why should I?" asked the former angel.

"She has fought day after day, night after night, without food or rest," he stressed again. "Just because you're new to mortal tendencies, does not mean anyone else ignores them."

"Right..." he said after a while. "When she comes back, I'll ask her to have a rest, and go myself in her place."

"Very well..." Lorath said.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Huh?" the Nephalem, Ende, asked as she turned around from her large chest housing all the items she refused to sell, all the gems she would one day use ( _one_ day) and all of the gold she couldn't carry nor use.

"Have you ever thought of catching a break, Ende?" asked Tyrael once more. "You've been working for two weeks straight, no rest no food as if evil has spread about Sanctuary once more!"

"Shouldn't we always be cautious?" asked the Nephalem girl, walking around him. "As far as I can tell, all you've done is sit around waiting for me to come back so you can give me another bounty. Lorath just standing there beside you like a warrior guarding prince."

Tyrael gasped incredulously at the accusation, but she did not give him room to speak.

"If you want me to rest," she walked up slowly to him, slowing her words as well.

Lorath stepped back at the woman's seeming anger. _Seeming_ , that is.

She put her lips up to his ear. Lorath smiled and looked down at what she was doing to Tyrael as he blushed like mad. "...you have to do my work for me..."

"Uh..." Tyrael tried, but the smaller, more powerful, warrior cut him off again.

"Take this map," she said, pulling a table in front of him out of nowhere and between them. -

Lorath looked to Lyndon, his head still lightly bowed from a smile he tried to keep hidden, and watched as Lyndon stepped back in fear from the sudden bring-in of a table.

\- "Go here, here and here," she stabbed three marks on a map as she said 'here' each time. "Kill him, her and whatever that thing was," she pointed to two demons and a blob that looked somewhat like the Demon Lord Greed that she had killed, oh, so many times in his own realm, only this time she had discovered a permanent portal she decided to leave open because of all of the treasure in the vault that reappeared during her absences. "And come back and dump all the gold in the chest and in _this_ chest-" she slammed a chest onto the table, causing Tyrael and Lyndon to step back in fear involuntarily. "-put all the valuables from your trip. I'll sell them later. Any questions?"

"I-"

"Good," she cut him off, curtly walking away. He looked down to the map which had three knives embedded in three areas, a massive chest next to it and on top of a table right there. He looked up to see Lyndon struggling against a dragging grip, fallen to the ground and trudged through the dirtiest of the floor.

Lorath was heard snickering behind him, but he paid no heed.

No...no, right now...he _really_ feared the Nephalem. He looked back to her to see her slam a door into an inn he rarely entered, and therefore did not know the name.

Lorath snickered once more.

Tyrael, however, gulped.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

As you can see, ladies and gents: I have this set up if you want me to have multiple chapters. That is, if _you_ want me to, I cannot stress it enough.

How was it? Was it good, bad? What? Tell me, I'm looking for corrections left or right of this work!

I think I portrayed Tyrael's ignorance of mortal life just fine. And yes, I do ship Female Wizard and Scoundrel. Leave me alone, okay?!

Now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
